The Death Gods and The Midnight Butterflies
by GuitarCatz13
Summary: The lead singer of a band of 5 guys hurts his throat,so the backup singer and guitarist, Ichigo, has to sing in his place. Ironically their manager, Urahara is looking for some new blood. Can he find the right lead female singer for Ichigo and the band?
1. Meeting the Death Gods

* * *

So this is my first Fan-fic published for others to see. I've done others but i usually loose interest and discontinue here yah go and enjoy. :D

Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach, and thank God, cus if i did i would probably ruin the whole series. .

The crowd was screaming so loud that a deaf person could have heard them. And then that deaf person would have become even more hearing impaired when the screaming rocketed even higher when a tired-looking, white haired boy strode out onto the stage. He was followed by an orange haired boy, a shaggy haired tattooed boy, a tall red haired boy also covered in tattoos, and then lastly a neat looking black hair boy with glasses. The band members went to their places-the white haired boy to the lead microphone, the orange haired boy to an electric guitar off to the side, and the shaggy haired boy followed, picking up a bass that rested beside the guitar. The red head pulled a pair of drumsticks from his pocket and then settled down in the drummers' seat, while the last band member pushed up his glasses with his finger and stood up tall in front of both the keyboard and the DJ station. Suddenly a black skinned man came out from the backstage and grabbed the twin microphone for the lead. Grinning he made quick eye contact with each of the band members and then mouthed a, 'sorry' to the lead. Nodding his head the lead signaled for the band to begin.

The neat boy, Uyruu quickly pushed a few buttons and began the song. An electric beat throbbed from the speakers for 5 seconds and then the lead began.

"I see your dirty face hide behind your collar  
What is done in vain, truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God to justify the way  
you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie

And you take your time  
And you do your crime  
Well you made your bed  
I'm in mine

"God, Hitsugaya is so hot," a blond giggled to her black-haired friend. Her friend laughed and gave her a thumbs up before going back to cheering on Hitsugaya as he sang.

Because when I arrive,  
I-I bring the fire  
Make you come alive,  
I can take you higher  
What this is?  
Forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock

Striding towards the screaming crowd, Hitsugaya coughed harshly into the back of his hand. Glaring at the roaring crowd, he began to sing his next lines.

Now the son's disgraced, he who knew his father  
When he cursed his name, turned and chased the dollar  
But it broke his heart so he stuck his middle finger  
to the world, to the world, to the world

And you take your time  
And you stand in line  
where you'll get what's yours  
I got mine

Because when I arrive  
I-I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is?  
Forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock-" *cough* *cough*

Hitsugaya took a deep breathe and stepped back. He coughed again, this time feeling a bit of blood splatter on the back of his hand. Paul gave him a concern look, which he glared off, his aqua eyes a sickly moss colour form hic current condition.

Paul: Yeah!  
Wayne's World  
Planet Rock  
Panties drop,  
and the tops  
And she gon' rock 'til the camera stop  
I sing about angels like Angela. ** (Rock)  
And Pamela (Rock)  
And Samantha (Rock)  
And Amanda (Rock)  
And Tamara (Rock)  
"Me nashe meua"  
In here like betch, what's up  
Mechanic me, I can fix ya up  
I can fuck you up  
I can fuck you down  
Shorty we can go where ever just pick a town  
And my jewelry is louder than the engine sound  
Big ass rocks like off the ground,  
Dirty like sex that's on the ground  
Weezy..

Stepping back, Paul glanced over at Hitsugaya and saw Ichigo, the guitartist also sending quick little glances at the main singer. Ignoring the looks from his bandmembers, the white haired boy quickly coughed again, and then began his lines again.

Hitsugaya: Because when I arrive,  
I-I bring the fire  
Make you come alive,  
I can take you higher  
What this is?  
Forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock

Because when I arrive,  
I-I bring the fire  
Make you come alive,  
I can take you higher  
What this is?  
Forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock

Just let it rock (rock, rock)  
Let it rock  
Let it-*COUGH* *COUGH*

Hitsugaya glanced at the crowd as he hid his hand and then wiped the blood off onto his black jeans so the fans wouldn't notice it and panic. Luckly no one noticed the cut off of the last word. But this time he noticed the stumble in Renji's drum beat and the stary cord in Hisagi's bass when he has wiped the blood away. Oops. They has noticed. Paul sent him a frusrated look as he took a glup from his water while Paul did his thing.

Paul: I'm back like I forgot somethin'  
I'm somethin'  
Rulin rock rubbin' rap runnin'  
Miles like i'm tryin' to get a flat stomach  
Like Wayne a personal trainer  
My aim is perfect I bang ya  
Period, like a reminda

Hitsugaya: I wish I could be as cruel as you  
I wish I could say the things you do  
But I can't and I won't live a lie  
No...not..this..time...

Hisugaya gasped out the lines. This time the fans right in front of the stage noticed. He stumbled a bit to the left and then a bit to the right. And then he fell on his knees. Suddenly he began coughing exremely hard. People in the crowd were screaming. Everything was spinning. He felt the blood trickle out from inbetween his hands as he was unsuccessful to stop it. Everything..was..spinning...Ichigo was running over..blood falling..fans..singing..coughing..ichigo..the..band...hinam-

And then Hitsugaya passed out. Ichigo had just gotten to him when he had fallen on his side, unconsious. The guards in front of the stage were having a hard time restraining the fans as they tried to reach their fallen idol. Quickly the band's manager, Urahara ran to the front of the stage and grabbed the fallen bandmembers' mike.

"As you can see our singer is quite sick so we won't be able to finish the show tonight. We apologize and will be hosting another concert as soon as possible. If you go to the front they can give you a refund or the next concert tickets. And again we apologize."

Bowing, Urahara exited the stage, following Ichigo and Renji who were carrying Hitsugaya, and then Uryuu, and Hisagi followed after him.

* * *

Muhahaha i finished the first chapter. And i left a cliffhanger(sorta) too :D So if i have any strange urges to quit this series your all screwed MUHAHAHA. though i probably won't. Just so you Know.

So if you want me to continue this series PLEASE leave a review, but i would prefer nice ones please. All flames go to keeping my house warm in this very cold climate that i live in (I'll give you a hint-It begins with 'C' and ends with 'anada'. And i will give a cookie to anyone who reviews. :)

Also if you see any grammar issues, please tell me, cus i really bothers me when other people have grammar issues, so to save myself from being a hypocrite, i would oh-so-happy if you could help me find errors and such :D :D :D Thanks!!! *Hugs for everybody!*


	2. Meeting the Midnight Butterflies

Thanks Mikazuki Mitsukai for reviewing, even though i just put this on, haha.

Oh and just in case i don't right it in the next couple of chapters, Hitsugaya had really bad bronchitis. If you ignore it and over stress yourself when you have it, you can actually tear up your throat from coughing so much, and cause it to bleed, aka what happened to Hitsugaya. He fainted because he was over stressed from singing, composing, practicing, and being sick. Just in case you were wondering :D

Disclaimer: Like hell i own bleach! Of course i don't, haha

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real..  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say...

The lead singer had ebony hair that was held back exept for a stray strand of hair that fell across her face. Her name was Rukia, a 17 year old, who sang for the band The Midnight Butterflies.

I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
That's when I decided...

Glancing to the side for a split second-Rukia made eye contact with her backup singer/keyboardist, Orihime. The Ginger gave her a grin and then the both sang out the chorus together.

Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone...  
You, you need to listen!  
I'm startin' to trip,  
I'm losin' my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone...

*sigh* such an emo song. But it was a song Rukia had drawn and created from her past. She was not only the leads inger for the band, but she also composed and wrote the msic for all the songs the band did. But this song brought back her past and used to make her want to curl up into a ball and hide. Stupid Kaien*.

Am I just some chick you placed beside you,  
To take somebody's place?  
When you turn around can you recognize my face..?  
You used to love me, you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case,  
Everything wasn't okay..

He had used her so that his fangirls would not bother him. She had liked him for a while and he knew it, and he also knew she wouldn't get to pushy with him. So he had picked her. She thought it was a miracle, but he never really liked her-but when he did find someone he liked, he dated her secretly until Rukia found out when she walked in on them, mid-makeout session.

I was left to cry there  
Waiting outside there  
Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
thats when i decided...

Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone  
You, you need to listen  
I'm startin' to trip  
I'm losin' my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone

Rukia felt a a burning stare into her back, and she snapped out of her 'flashback'. Shooting a quick look behind her she was met with the gaze of the beautiful, busty strawberry blonde guitarists' sky blue eyes. Matsumoto. One of her close friends, who she had met through HInamori, her other friend. Hinamori was currently stumming the bass nervously and glancing around, but she clamed down when she met eyes with rukia. Smirking slightly, Rukia once again resumed looking forward and singing out her lines. She had always been told that her eyes were calming.

Cryin' out loud  
I'm cryin' out loud  
Cryin' out loud  
I'm cryin' out loud

Open your eyes  
Open up wide

Why should I care  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone

The drummer gave an extra drum beat and then pause, and then resumed, playing right back into the chorus. She was Tatsuki, the tomboy, who had met Ruia the same day that Rukia had met Orihime. And since then, they had been pretty good friends.

Why should I care  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone  
Why should I care?  
If you don't care, then I don't care  
We're not going anywhere

Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone  
Why should I care?  
If you don't care, then I don't care  
We're not goin anywhere

* * *

Grinning Orihime made her way over to Rukia after the show. "Wow you were amazing again tonight Rukia! I'm glad I'm only the backup or else I would ruin the song."

Rukia turned and giggled. "Stop lying-you're an awesome singer. It's just you're the only one that can play the keyboard in the group and besides singing and composing, I'm useless."

Offering each other compliments and who was better the duo made themselves over to the rest of the group, and were soon joined by there manager. Tall and dark skinned, their manager, Yoruichi was beautiful. She was playful, smart, and not too serious but was someone you had to listen to when she was.

When she saw Rukia and Orihime she waited until they came over before she began. "So you guys, I need to tell Rukia something, but I also think all of you should hear it. So my friend Urahara is a manager from another band. He was here tonight and confirmed with me what he needed. And don't worry it's not permanent."

Sighing, Hinamori gave Yoruichi a warm smile. "So what is it? What's so important that you had to wait for everyone to be here? Come on share it with the class"

Her friends giggled and they all turned their gaze back to their manager, with smiles on their faces.

Shaking her head, Yoruichi sighed and gave a slight grin. "The lead singer in the band 'The Death Gods' injured his throat when he played when he was sick. Until it is healed they're going to get their guitarist to sing for them instead. But when Urahara felt that until the singer is better, maybe they should try to get some new spice to the band. So he felt Rukia could have a good enough voice."

Rukia heard gasps from her friends and felt stares from the other band members boring into her, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Yoruichi.

"Of course, that doesn't mean that she got the position. Urahara also looked at some other female singers and is holding a last audition in two days. There will probably be around 15 other girls audition. So are you in?

Rukia gulped and glanced at her members. She had been expecting angry or even sad looks but instead was met with excited and happy expressions.

"That's SO awesome 'Kia! I'm so happy for you! You'll be in, like, 2 bands at once! And if there are any cute guys in the other band we could so totally hook up!!" Matsumoto screeched at her friend.

"Oh my God! You could go to so many different places! And we'll still be able to make music together, which is, like, perfect!" Orihime gushed and then gave Rukia a giant hug, which almost suffocated the poor girl.

Tatsuki gave her a grin and thumbs up, while Hinamori, who was at a loss for words, was laughing and jumping up and down. Yoruichi just gave her a chestire cat grin.

"So kiddo-whatcha going to do? Of course you would only play for them sometimes, go to rehearse with them on random days, but overall you're not staying with them forever. That is, IF you pass the audition."

Looking nervous, Rukia coughed slightly and asked, "So what's the audition?"

"I'm glad you asked. You have to pick out a song that has both you and a male lead singing in it, and it doesn't matter if there is a third person in it either. When you've picked one out, you give it to them. And then 2 days later you sing the cong with someone doing the male lead. Oh, the practice lead won't be the guitarist! HA! The fan girls would sneak in and probably kidnap him if he sang with everyone who's auditioning. That's why their back up lead, Paul is doing it instead. He only sings in a few of their songs, mostly the unknown songs. But he does sing with the 'Injured Lead' in one of their most popular hits. I don't know if you've heard "Let it Rock" playing on the radio, but he sings the second lead in that song."

Hinamori stared at Yoruichi. "THEY DO THAT SONG?! RUKIA IS GOING TO BE SINGING WITH THEM?! OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD!!!!!!!!" She then began to run around in little circles until Matsumoto grabbed her and held her down while Yoruichi continued.

"…Okayyy then-So Rukia what do you say? Do you at least want to audition? You've got nothing to lose, except a chance in a life time, haha."

"Okay, I'll try. I think I know what song I'll do too. And it's one of my good luck songs too," Rukia said grinning. Laughing, the group crowded around her so that they could continue to offer their congratulations to her and hear the song she was going to sing. While they were doing so, Yoruichi slipped away to tell her friend the good news.

* * *

*Sorry!!! Kaien fans! i needed a villain and someone that Rukia liked, and the only person i could think of was Kaien. :( sorry...i know Kaien was awesome and funny, and so was his wife, but i need SOMEBODY to be a bit more OCC then the rest of the characters..

Also i don't usually put this much writing inbetween lyrics, sorry. I just needed to introduce people and show a bit of Rukia's backround

Because i'm so nice, i won't leave it at much of a cliffy for this chapter. Oh, and the only reason why this chapter came so fast was cus i had already written it when i put the first chapter on FanFiction. Just like before, any spelling errors, please tell me so i can correct them, and Reviews would be nice :D All flames go to burning my OCC Kaien up. Don't worry the real Kaien won't be hurt, haha


	3. The Audition

Again, Its only cus i had to much free time that i made this chapter. Don't expect a new chapter everyday. It'll probably either every week or just Random. Most likely the random... Anywho thanks to my reveiwer, Mikazuki Mitsukai, haha and everyone else that read my story. :D

Dislaimer. Me no owny Bleachy. Or 'I Gotta Feeling" Those are Kubo Tite's and The Black Eyed Peas...

* * *

Chapter 2 Meetings and Surprises

Sighing, Ichigo sat back in he's seat. They had just told another 'Hopeful' (what they called the people auditioning) that they would think about letting her join, which was code for 'Hell No, You're so Not Joining'.

"We're never going to find anyone," Ichigo said, scowling. Hisagi, who had just entered the room, chuckled and the pulled a chair up next to his friend. They were in a recording studio, listening to Paul sing duets with fan girls. A couple of times he actually had to show some of the auditioners how to hold and use a microphone it was actually quite sad. And when the Fan girl singers saw him, they would always squeal and run at the glass like a bird toward a window, and when they hit the glass Ichigo always smirked. It was actually quite funny. But it got a bit boring after the first 18 times.

Straddling his chair, Hisagi snatched the list of 'hopefuls' out of Ichigo's hands and searched the list for who was next.

"A Rukia Kuchiki, huh? Never heard of her. I swear if she's another fan girl, I'm going home for today. Geez, I'm so tired and I'm not even the one singing like Paul. Poor Paul, I'm not jealous of him, that's for sure, haha."

Ichigo gave him a weak smile and then glanced back at the room just as the 'Hopeful' entered. She was short, maybe 5'2", had black shoulder length hair with a single strand of hair falling in her face, standing out as much as white lightning in a black sky (except in this case, it would be black lightning on a pale sky). She had large purple-blue-ish eyes, and was neither fat nor scary-model-thin. Waltzing over to the head set she slipped it onto her neck and then turned and made eye contact with Paul. No screams. No glancing towards Ichigo's direction or Hisagi's for the matter, and no too-happy giggling, which always made Ichigo want to slap the person to make sure they weren't drunk or something.

Paul gapped at her for a second and then cleared his throat. "So, uh, this is the audition, and you, uh, wanted us to sing a piece you made yourself called "I Gotta Feeling" so why don't you put your head set on and I'll count down on my fingers and then we can start. You can just stand there if you want or you can move around if that's your choice, whatever makes you comfortable. Oh and you'll be judged on how you sing, act in front of us, the band, and whatnot. Afterwards, if you pass this test, I'll introduce you to the rest of the band. So-let's start."

* * *

Rukia gave Paul a small smile, which turned out to look more like a grimace, and then slipped the headset over her ears and watched Paul. Nodding towards her, he began the count down with his fingers.

Rukia watched as Paul reached 2, 1 and then all his fingers were down. The music began to play from the speakers in the walls. Sucking in a breath, Rukia breathed out, trying to stay calm. Just as the Intro began, the man, Paul, began to sing her songs first lines.

**Paul**: I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Paul quickly made eye contact with Rukia, to make sure she was ready. Ichigo leaned forward, as did Hisagi, waiting to hear the noise that would come from her mouth. This is probably 95% of her mark. If she sucked it was all over for her.

**Both**: A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

**Paul**: Tonight's the night, let's live it up  
I got my money, let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it like oh my God  
Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off

**Rukia**: I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down and go out and just lose it all  
I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go  
Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control

Ichigo just blinked. The orange haired boy was at a loss for words as was his friend Hisagi. In fact Hisagi's mouth was currently hanging open as he continued to stare at the black haired singer called Rukia.

**Both**: Fill up my cup, Mozoltov  
Look at her dancing, just take it off  
Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again

"Hey guys, the rehearsals going huh? Wait isn't that-", Uryuu was quickly cut off when Ichigo slammed a not-so-gentle hand across his mouth. 'Quiet!' Ichigo mouthed at him, 'Just listen!'

**Paul**: Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it

'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

**Both**: A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Paul grinned and gave the thumbs up to his friends through the glass. Rukia, on the other hand, was dancing around, so into the music that she forgot she had an audience. Whipping back to the microphone she got read for the 'climax' of the song.

**Every other line is Rukia**: Tonight's the night  
(Hey!)  
Let's live it up  
(Let's live it up)  
I got my money  
(My pay)  
Let's spend it up  
(Let's spend it up)

Go out and smash it  
(Smash it)  
Like oh my God  
(Like oh my God)  
Jump off that sofa  
(Come on!)  
Let's get, get off

Fill up my cup  
(Drink)  
Mozoltov  
(Lahyme)  
Look at her dancing  
(Move it, move it)  
Just take it off

Let's paint the town  
(Paint the town)  
We'll shut it down  
(Let's shut it down)  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again

Without saying a word. Ichigo got up. Leaving the room he reentered with a headset. Signaling he was going to enter, he stepped into the room with Rukia and Paul.

**Paul**: Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it

Paul now looked extremely confused. Signaling for him to continue on his 9th 'Do it', the orange haired boy set up the third microphone. Rukia didn't even notice until Ichigo had joined in with her and Paul.

**All**: Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock  
(Rock rock rock rock rock)  
Easy come, easy go, now we on top  
(Top top top top top)  
Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop  
(Stop stop stop stop stop)  
Round and round, up and down, around the clock  
(Rock rock rock rock rock)

Rukia glanced up and began to turn pink. 'Damn he's hot.' She thought, but then instantly regretted it. But she couldn't help it. He was tall, at least a foot and a half taller than her, had brightly orange colored hair and chocolately brown eyes, which made her want to sing even louder to impress him. Which she refused to do since she didn't think this guy needed anymore fans then he already had, and what made it worse was that she didn't think he wanted a band member drooling over him either. Not that she was drooling or anything. Really.

**Ichigo and Rukia**: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
(Do it!)  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday  
(Do it!)  
Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say  
Party every day, p-p-p-party every day

**All**: And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
Woohoo

As Paul finished, Rukia slowly pulled off her headset and then stood up straighter. Her brother would be disappointed if she met her (maybe) future partners with a slouch and a weak look about her. Swiveling to face the 2 band members, she first looked at Paul. Smiling, he shook hands with her and nodded his head.

"That was a truly epic song. Did you right it? I've never heard it before. Perhaps if you get in, you could give a copy? Just to practice with."

"Sure why not," Rukia said, all-business, no smiles. But that didn't last long. She broke out in a grin and he responded with a light chuckle. Still smiling, she turned to Ichigo. Taking a deep breath she said, "Hello, I'm Rukia Kuchiki, from the band Midnight Butterflies. I'm the lead singer and composer for the band and I was brought here when your manager, Mr. Urahara told my manager about the offer. Thank you for taking me into consideration and I hope I have a chance, at least for a second round, for getting into the band. Hopefully we'll be able to get along well."

Smiling her professional smile she put out her hand for the respected handshake. Ichigo was silent for a moment and then burst out laughing. When he shook her hand she wanted to see how much bigger his hand was because it completely enveloped her own. Now smirking Ichigo said, "Nice to meet'cha Rukia. And whatever you just said-Okayyy. So far you're our number one choice so if you go wait in the lobby I'll go make the contestants hurry up and we can announce our, already-picked-out winner." Pushing her towards the lobby, and watching her bewildered expression made Ichigo want to laugh again. Which he didn't but he did smirk. A lot.

* * *

Sorry it wasn't very long D: I'm oh so very tired an non creative right now i'm to lazy to do anything. I promise i'll add more talking, intro's and singing and more of Rukia's band (and Hitsugaya and Renji-No i have not forgotten about them-) Anywho i just read the latest Bleach Chapter on Mangafox. Chapter 375, and i gotta say "AIZEN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" sorry i had to get that out of my system..^.^

So please _**REVIEW**___ and blah blah blah, and no flames and more blah blah blah Thanks :P hahaha


	4. Introductions, Reunions, and Fights

Hello-Again-and sorry for taking so long..high school was harder then i thought it would be... not only that but i've been stuck on the Island of Evil, Doom and Homework. So here you go-at long last-The Fourth Chapter (dun-dun-dunnnnnn!!!!!!!!!) Enjoy :3

Thanks to Elizabeth Hawkeye Mustang and Mikazuki Mitsukai for reviewing-your awesome XD my eternal gratitude(though i'm not sure you want that...) and cookies for you :)

Oh and i almost forgot-i don't owe any of the characters in this fic..except for Paul. Cus i needed a black singer-i'lll explain later(and if that sounded racist-sorry i didn't mean to be..^.^")

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"So congrats, you've made the team. But don't think it's permanent. We could always switch you with someone else. We'll see how well you get along with everyone else."Ichigo said, smirking as he stared at Rukia.

Nodding her head, Rukia followed him down a hallway, towards a black door. Opening it, he entered, Rukia close behind. Looking the room over once, he pointed at a black haired boy with spiky hair and tattoos all over his face. "That's Hisagi, he's the bassist," which Hisagi responded with a nod. "That's Uyruu, the one with the glasses," nodding his head toward the other black haired boy. This boy made eye contact, pushed up his glasses and said in a rather stiff voice, "Nice to meet you Rukia-san." Nodding her head, and saying "Likewise," she turned her attention back over to Ichigo. Smirking, he pointed over to a black couch that was up against left wall. On it was a short, though a bit taller than Rukia, boy with shockingly white hair, and beautiful aqua eyes. He was currently scowling at Ichigo, who in return was giving him the same treatment. "And that's Toushiro, the midget."

"HITSUGAYA TO YOU AND I'M NOT SHORT, IDIOT!" the boy yelled right back at Ichigo. Suddenly he began coughing, his body shaking slightly. Uyruu sighed and grabbed a glass of water, and then hurried over to his friend. Giving Hitsugaya the glass, he gave Ichigo a look that could kill. Ichigo just shrugged.

"Hey Hisagi, where's Monkey Boy?" Ichigo asked turning towards the band member.

"I have no idea-probably getting drunk, that retard," Hisagi answered, laughing quietly.

Suddenly the door behind them burst open, revealing a teenager boy. He was around Ichigo's height, had flaming red hair pulled back in a ponytail, dark brown eyes and tattoos for eyebrows, and some more running down his neck to disappear underneath his shirt.

"Hey I'm back and I brought CHICKEN," he yelled happily. Still grinning, he looked at Ichigo and then noticed Rukia. Blinking, his grin became more of a dumbfounded expression, as he stared at her.

In return, Rukia was staring up at him. Her face was blank as she looked at him.

"R-r-Rukia?" Renji stuttered.

Slowly, Rukia began to grin. "Hey Renji, how's it going?"

Yelling, he dropped his bag, grabbed the small girl, hugged her and began to swing her around.

"Hey let go of me you big oaf!! I need to do something called breath, it's rather important, in case you didn't know," Rukia yelled, kicking Renji. He finally dropped her after she had kicked him were it counted. Kneeling, he clutched his gut, and turned green, though he was still grinning. Standing over him, Rukia laughed.

"Sorry, your own fault," she said smirking.

Ichigo looked between the two, surprised, and though no one could tell, he also felt a small tinge of jealously. "You two know each other? That's good, saves us a bit of time. Now that you've met everyone, I guess we're going to have to meet your band, right?"

Rukia gave him a grin. "One sec, I'll call them, and get them over here."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

15 minutes later, a red convertible pulled into the recording studio's parking lot. Rukia ran out to greet her friends, leaving Ichigo standing at the door. A moment later she returned with 4 other girls.

"'K, guys, this is Ichigo. Ichigo, this is everybody-I'll introduce them separately when we get inside."

Nodding his head, he turned and entered the building, the Midnight Butterflies following. He almost missed the comment the busty ginger with the mole by her mouth, had said to Rukia. "He's a cute one isn't he, hmm?" The rest of her friends burst out laughing and Rukia quickly denied every accusation they began to throw at her, blushing.

'_Girls_..," sighing quietly Ichigo looked at the ceiling and shrugged as he continued to walk down the hallway.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Opening the door to the bands room, the second time that day for a bunch of strangers, Ichigo went in first and then walked off to the left, watching as the other band filed in, still whispering to each other. Except for one girl, who looked bored, as she watched her friends talking about guys and love and some other stuff. She had short spiky hair, navy blue eyes, and was average height, which fit the typical tom-boy description. Looking away, Ichigo shook his head slightly and noted to himself to not pick fights with her, until he saw how well she did hold up. Maybe Renji could be a test subject…hmmm. Shaking his head once more, he coughed quietly. All the girls looked up, as if they just noticed where they were.

"So let's begin." Nodding his head towards Renji, Ichigo signaled for the introductions to begin.

"I'm Renji. The Drummer"

"I'm Ishida Uyruu; I'm the keyboardist and DJ. Pleased to meet you"

"Hisagi here, bassist."

"...Hitsugaya, jack-of-all-trades" Ichigo-being the oh-so-observant person he was-noticed one of the girls blush and then smile slightly. 'Hope she's not a fan girl', he thought.

"And I'm Ichigo, as you know. I play guitar and I'm currently the lead singer until Toushiro gets better. Now your turn"

"Rukia, lead singer, but you guys already know that"

"Matsumoto, guitarist" said the ginger with the mole. She was fairly tall, maybe around Hisagi's or Renji's height and she looked more like a model then someone who played guitar.

"Orihime, and I play the keyboard and I also sing the backup. Nice to meet you," the orange haired girl said, smiling. Like Matsumoto, she looked more like a model then a band member. She had long gingery colored hair, the sides held back with two flower-shaped pins. She had gray eyes that seemed to laugh happily at everything.

'Wow, optimistic much?' Ichigo thought, chuckling to himself.

"Tatsuki, Drums. Don't screw with me if you wish to keep the ability to have children." This navy-blue eyed girl was the one that kept quiet before, and had looked so bored. She now her both her arms crossed across her chest, and was staring defiantly at Renji. Now Ichigo wanted to laugh. And Renji looked a bit confused as well as frightened, as he slowly, oh-so-slowly backed away from her.

"Hello, I'm Momo Hinamori, and I play bass. Please be kind to me," said the last girl. She had long brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a soft brown that reminded Ichigo of milk chocolate. She had been the one to blush and smile when Hitsugaya introduced himself. Hitsugaya was staring at her, but not in a harsh way, which was a first for Ichigo. This was actually, probably the first time Ichigo had seen Hitsugaya so surprised.

Ichigo clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention. "So we know each other. As you know, we're stealing Ms. Midget," (this earned him a glare and a rather painful kick to the shins from Rukia), "I want to see her full potential with others, people she's more familiar with. So how about you perform for us?" Ichigo said, smirking.

Rukia shrugged. "Sure why not, we've got nothing to lose. That okay with you guys?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at her girl friends. They all nodded or said 'yeah', so Rukia looked at Ichigo and nodded.

"Great, so I'll go set up the studio for you guys," Ichigo said, turning to make his way to the place. He felt a small hand on his shoulder though.

"Wait. If we perform, then you have to, too. So I can see what I'm dealing with." Rukia demanded.

"Fine, I don't care." Ichigo shot back and then turned and left. Tatsuki yawned.

"Tired?" Renji asked. Turning, she looked at him.

"Nah I just stayed up to late last night practicing karate."

"I know a bit. Wanna try it out?" Renji said, smirking, confident he could take a girl.

Hitsugaya groaned loudly, and slapped his face, while Rukia, Hisagi, and Matsumoto laughed. Hinamori and Orihime looked concerned while Uyruu sighed, shaking his head.

Grinning devilishly, Tatsuki began to advance towards Renji, who in turn, ran right at her. Next thing he knew, he was on his stomach, his arm twisted on his back, a foot to the back of his head. Tatsuki smirked as she sat on his back and then tugged on his arm, sending a shooting pain through Renji, which told him his arm should NOT be bending that way.

"Damn it, woman, get off me!"

"Last time I remembered, my name wasn't woman," Tatsuki crooned, kicking him softly in the head.

Just at that moment Ichigo returned. Blinking once, he asked, "Do I want to know?" and got laughter as his reply. Shaking his head, he turned away.

"Ok, I'm already to go. Come on Renji, stop fooling around," Ichigo said, waving his hand and leaving through the door he had just entered through.

Still laughing, Rukia, Hisagi, and Matsumoto trailed after Ichigo, Uyruu following with a small smile. Hitsugaya got up, and walked towards the door, slipping his hand behind Hinamori's back as he went. Steering her towards the recording area, he left with the blushing and smiling girl.

"I think we should go now Tatsuki," Orihime said giggling.

Smirking Tatsuki leaned closer to Renji.

"I'll have a rematch anytime, Monkey-Boy. But I think we both know how it'll turn out." she whispered softly into his ear. Getting off his back, she walked out with Orihime.

Growling, Renji got up and left the room last, slamming the door shut.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yay! end of Chapie 4! :3 So about the whole Paul thing. The songs i use in this fic are songs that i was listening too and i could imagine the Bleach character singing. So the voice has to fit the character or else it doesn't work out for me...So, not trying to sound rude-but each race of people sound different when they sing. At least most of the time. Black people have a really nice sound to there voice and since there are no Black Bleach characters(except the blind person..can't remeber his name-whateves, he's evil anyway.) and i wanted someone to fit the role in the Black Eyed Peas song, and maybe a few other ones, so Paul was created. For all you OC haters out there, don't worry-he'll probably only show up once or twice in the story. Just to sing a song or something.

So thats all i got to say. And if that was confusing one way or another-i'm making a character Chapter, which will have info on all the Characters and they're Roles in this Fanfic. Paul will be included of course. I'll probably have that in 2 or 3 chapters.

Anywho- REVIEW OR I'LL SEND EVIL PENGUINS OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION ON YOU... beware the penguins....

P.s. I'm planning on drawing the Characters outfits when they're at concerts and such, so that its easier to picture this story happening.

P.s.s. To Mikazuki Mitsukai: don't worry some IchiRukia stuff is going to happen soon and it'll be good. maybe. T.T


	5. Playing, Flirting, and Even More Tests

Wh00t!!!Next chappie! And I made it longer!! XD hell must have frozen over, hahaha. Poor little demons are cold down there….

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, cus if I did it wouldn't be a Shounen and then it would just suck…But the point is I don't own it…T-T excuse while I go cry myself to sleep. (sob) Reality is so harsh sometimes….

They filed into the recording room, chatting with each other, and getting used to their new band members. Ichigo glanced back and smirked as he watched them gather together and then looked back down at Rukia. Waiting for everyone to settle down, he glanced around the recording area. There were a total of 7 microphones, 3 guitars, 2 basses, 2 drum sets, 1 keyboard/DJ set, 1 piano and 1 DJ board. Maybe they should buy another 'Keyboard…hmmm,' Ichigo thought. A minute later, after Renji had joined them, Ichigo yelled, "Hey guys! Listen up! So Rukia, you and your buddy pals are going to play first. Then we'll play after you. Just so we can get to hear each other."

Nodding their heads, the boys and girls split up, the girls to the equipment, and the boys to the other side of the glass in the recording room. After settling down, Hisagi, Renji, Hitsugaya, Uryuu and Ichigo watched the girls get ready.

Matsumoto had walked over to the guitar set and had currently picked out a midnight blue guitar that had a fading-blue-to-deep-purple neck. After slipping the black strap around her neck and then her back, she grabbed a microphone and its holder and went and set that up too.

Tatsuki had gone over to the drum sets and was currently picking between a red and black set and a white and soft yellow colored set. The tomboy quickly picked the red and black set(which also happened to be Renji's set) and sat down, whipping out a pair of drumsticks from her pocket of her jeans, and gentle tested out a drum roll. Satisfied she sat back and waited for Rukia to announce the song they would play.

Momo was nervously plucking the bass strings of her basic honey-brown bass, tuning it to her standard, quietly humming a tune to herself as she did so. She only looked up once, and that was when Matsumoto and set up her microphone for her. Giving her a small smile and offering her thanks, Momo went back to tuning.

Orihime had picked the only keyboard set and was also setting up a mic that she would be using.

Rukia had already set up her microphone and was standing quietly thinking of a song to sing that would be easy for her band, but was also exciting, and would also be able to represent the majority of the songs that the band played. Picking one out in her head, she went around and whispered it into her friends. Nodding their heads, they all got prepared for the one they would play.

As they settled down, Rukia nodded her head at Ichigo, who in response nodded right back. Turning around she nodded her head at her band, and they all slipped on they're headsets. Waiting for about 3 seconds, the song began.

Pushing a few buttons on her keyboard/DJ set, Orihime started, and Tatsuki followed, blending her drum beats with Orihime's quiet-to-loud beat. And then Rukia began to sing.

**Rukia**: I got a lot to say to you

Yeah, got a lot to say

I noticed your eyes are always glued to me

Keeping them here

And it makes no sense at all

Matsumoto and Momo then joined in without missing a beat.

**Rukia, Matsumoto, and Momo**: They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little Spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little Spies...

The song softened slightly, and became a bit quieter so that Rukia could be made out as she whispered, and repeated her next lines.

**Rukia**: Crush

Crush

Crush

Crush, crush

**All (including Orihime)**: (Two, three, four!)

Rukia: Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one, two I was counting on

That never happens

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than this

Glancing up through her bangs, like a one way mirror, Rukia noticed that her band had stolen all of their attention. It was mainly Ichigo that she noticed though. He was actually smiling, instead of smirking (which was a first for Rukia) and he grinned when ever Rukia began to sing. Blushing, Rukia turned her attention back to song and her band. She'll show him. She'll show him that the Midnight Butterflies are to be respected. Smirking the raven-haired girl launched back into her song with gusto.

Rukia: If you want to play it like a game

Well, come in, come on, let's play

Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending

Than have to forget you for one whole minute

R, M, and M: They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

Rukia: Crush

Crush

Crush

Crush, crush

All: (Two, three, four!)

Rukia: Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one, two I was counting on

That never happens

I guess I was dreaming again

Let's be more then this now

Rock and roll, baby

Don't you know that we're all alone now?

I need something to sing about

Rock and roll, hey (Hey!)

Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?

I need something to sing about

Rock and roll, Hey

Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?

Give me something to sing about!

Tatsuki was having a blast. The drum set she had picked out was a bit better then her old one, since it was just arranged better and the drums had a better sound to them. 'Who's ever drum set this was has good taste,' she thought as she played out a rapid beat and then went back to her standard beat. Since she was used to the feel of the beat she looked around the room as she played. Rukia was singing beautifully, as usual, Matsumoto was smiling slightly as she played out the complicated guitar notes, and Momo, being Momo, was looking at her feet as she played, and Tatsuki could almost feel a nervous aura coming from the shy girl. Orihime was looking at her keys, concentrating on playing the right ones and also mixing in some techno noises, as well as changing the pitch of the others instruments so they sounded better. This, as one could obviously tell, was extremely hard to do. Chuckling to her self, the tomboy continued to look around the room. And then her eyes met a pair of beautifully dark brown ones. Blinking, she looked again and realized it was Renji. 'Okay, scratch beautifully,' she grumbled in her head as soon as she realized who the eyes had belonged to. But as she thought about it, though the redhead made lemmings look like mini Einsteins, he did have a nice build. And he was nice and tall, but not too tall to kiss…. 'OHMYFUCKINGGOD NO. DAMN FUCKING HORMONES!!" Tatsuki screamed in her head, as she missed a beat, her face cherry red. 'Okay enough of that retard, back to the song. 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2 now a half beat. Okay…' she thought, concentrating on the song to keep her thoughts away from the other drummer.

Rukia: Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one, two I was counting on

That never happens

I must be dreaming again

Lets be more then this

No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one, two I was counting on

That never happens

I must be dreaming again

Let's be more than

More than this

Smiling, satisfied that the group had done well, Rukia slipped off her headset, signaling for the others to do the same. Orihime was panting slightly, but also very happy, Momo was hiding behind Matsumoto, chuckling with her about some joke or another. And then there was Tatsuki. Her face was bright red, and going redder and she was actually sweating, even though the drum beat in this song was very easy for her. Sweating. 'Okay something was wrong,' Rukia thought. This was second time since she had met the tomboy that her face had been so red, and not from karate practice. The first time had been had school when Orihime accidentally spilled red paint on her, which eventually let to an all out paint war, which was pretty fun. And even then Tatsuki had been surprised and then had laughed it off. Now she was looking embarrassed and was frowning slightly, glaring at the wall and floor.

Quickly turning her attention away so she didn't embarrass her friend even more, Rukia walked over to meet the guys and switch places. Striding over to Ichigo she grinned to herself, confident. Ichigo grinned back when he saw her, giving her a high five, which surprised her, since she had been expecting a handshake.

"That was awesome," he said.

"Think you can do better, Kurosaki?" Rukia taunted, smirking at him.

"Maybe, maybe no…" he said, shrugging, slightly surprised that she knew his last name. "But you'll probably think we're better soon.

Snorting, she shot back with a grin, "Yah right, that's what you wished would happen. Don't mix reality with dreams, idiot; it can be a nasty wake-up call."

Laughing, he walked by her toward the other part of the recording studio, when he pasted her, he whispered in her ear, huskily, "You don't want to know my dreams, it might make you… a bit hard to work with."

Blushing, Rukia's eyes widened as she whipped around to stare at the back of orange headed teenager. His back was shaking with his silent laughter. 'Was he flirting with me?! Ohmygod, he was! Or was he joking!? Should I be happy or feel creeped out?! I think I'm currently leaning towards happy…' Blushing even harder, and feeling a bit giddy, Rukia resisted the random urge to laugh, and walked further into the studio, to make room for her friends.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was still laughing as he grabbed Rukia's old mic and adjusted the size for himself. 'Man that was priceless! I only met her today, and already its fun to tease her!' Chucking to himself, Ichigo finished up just as Renji had come over, his drumsticks in hand.

"Dude, you okay? What did you say to Rukia? You could have fried an egg on her face!"

Calming down, Ichigo grinned at his best friend. "Well to answer your first question, yes I'm fine, in fact I've never felt better. To answer the second part…now that is a secret (~)…"

Shaking his head, Renji went over to his drumset.

Everyone in the band took less time then Rukia's band, since everything was already set up, thanks to the girls. Hisagi was using a white and black bass, and Hitsugaya was using his icy blue and white guitar. Uryuu was using the same keyboard/DJ set as Orihime and Renji was, well, using his own drumset, which Tatsuki had also used.

Now smiling smugly, Ichigo finished fixing the height of the microphone stand and then turned to the group. "So guys, should we do 'From Yesterday' or 'Human (~/~)'?"

Hitsugaya sighed. "How about 'From yesterday'? We can do 'Human' some other time."

Nodding their heads, the band members agreed with they're old lead singer. Ichigo nodded as well, and then turned to his mic. Waiting about 10 seconds, he counted down for the band.

Uryuu began with a soft sound, and then Hitsugaya followed with his guitar. And then Renji, Hisagi and Ichigo entered at the same time.

Ichigo: He's a stranger to some and a vision to none

He can never get enough, get enough of the one

For a fortune, he'd quit but its hard to admit

How it ends and begins on his face is a map of the world

A map of the world, on his face is a map of the world

A map of the world

From Yesterday, its coming

From yesterday, the fear

From Yesterday, it calls him

But he doesn't want to read the message here

Hitsugaya felt a pair of eyes on him. And he could guess who they belonged to. Hinamori Momo. Resisting the urge to look towards the recording studio window, he decided to have a staring contest with the wall. He remembered when he had heard her quiet voice introduce herself. He had been surprised. But then again, who wouldn't be surprised after seeing they're old best friend that they hadn't seen in over 6 years suddenly appear before from a band that is sorta joining with your own. But he wasn't entirely glad to see her again. Looking away from the wall to his feet Hitsugaya shook himself and decided that this was no time to be reminiscing.

On a mountain he sits, not of gold, but of sin

Through the blood, he can learn see the life that is turn

From council of one he'll decide when he's done

With the innocent on his face is a map of the world

A map of the world, on his face is the map of the world

A map of the world

Renji was thinking about 3 things as he played. #1 was the song of course. #2 was food. He always was know for being a bit of a fatty, without the fat (for some reason he ate twice the normal amount of any normal human, but he still had a 6 pack, so something is probably wrong with him, or Mother Nature must LOVE him). #3 was about Tatsuki. For some reason he couldn't keep his mind off her, which really bothered him since he had met her about half-an-hour ago. But something about her just made him feel weird. More weird then he had ever felt with Rukia. Or food. She was tough, a tomboy, but also beautiful, with her soft black hair and navy eyes. She had a nice built, and the Red Head knew that from experience, a.k.a., when she had beaten him up earlier.

From Yesterday, its coming

From yesterday, the fear

From yesterday, it calls him

But he doesn't wanna read the message

He doesn't wanna read the message

He doesn't wanna read the message here

On his face is a map of the world

From yesterday, its coming

From yesterday, the fear

From yesterday, it call him

But he doesn't wanna read the message here

From yesterday, from yesterday

From yesterday, the fear

From yesterday, from yesterday

But he doesn't wanna read the message here

He doesn't wanna read the message

He doesn't wanna read the message here

Drawing out the last word, Ichigo looked up from the microphone as Renji and Hitsugaya finished the song with a few quick beats and cords of drum and guitar. The orange head met Rukia's eyes, smirking and walked confidently over.

"So how did I do, 'boss'," he said mockingly. Well Urahara had gotten her so she could judge them too.

Looking at him, her expression unreadable, she finally said, "You could do better. That was awesome, but don't you want to attract more of a crowd? Its all about techno and bass/drum beats these days."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh? And you sound so much better?"

"Hahaha, true, but I wrote a new song that I think we should play. It involves both bands to play live, and it has a nice new techno-y sound too, like my other song, 'I Gotta Feeling.' As we get more popular, we can go back to your type of music, and we can get both the techno lovers and the rock lovers as fans, instead of just one certain-genre-loving group." The raven haired woman said. Blinking Ichigo felt a bit overwhelmed. 'Did she just come up with all of that?!'

"Whatever you say boss," Ichigo said, grinning. Rukia's face remained blank for another moment and then she returned the favor with a laugh.

Just as the groups had finished gathering and talking (mainly, Ichigo and Rukia, and Hisagi and Matsumoto-they were talking about bars), Urahara arrived, with Yoruichi not far behind, eating fish crackers…? Whipping out his fan, Urahara hid his face behind it as he finished walking over to Ichigo and the others.

"Congrats on find a new band member, Ichigo! We should have a party!"

Ichigo just stared at him, dumbstruck at how random his manager was.

"…Right, any who! I've got a gig for you! And it involves you writing a song ASAP! 'Cus the gig is next week!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!!" Ichigo yelled, "We just got a band together and you already want us to do a gig!? In a week?!

Urahara shrugged, his expression hidden behind his fan and his green and white striped hat. "I planned it this close on purpose. Rukia's test from me is for her to write a song and get you guys practicing it soon enough that you'll be ready next week. Oh and don't worry, its in recording studio, but you only get one shot, and its for a contest. Winner gets $1000!!!"

Ichigo stayed silent, his head bowed, his body shaking. Snapping his head up, he reached over and punched Urahara on the head.

"Ow!"

"Why the hell did you schedule it so close?! We have a week, and it'll take at least 3 days or so to write a song, and at least a 5 or 6 days to get it right and on track!"

Rukia looked up at Ichigo. "Actually it takes be about 2 hours, maybe a day if I'm really, REALLY slow, to write a song."

All the guys were staring at Rukia, as if she had grown a second head.

"You can make a song that fast?! It takes me at least 2 days to write one, the only person I know who can write it faster is Toushiro, but he's a genius, so he doesn't count." This got a growl out of the only white head in the group. Ignoring it Ichigo shook his head and turned towards Urahara again.

"If its fine with Rukia, then we'll do it. But only if it's oka-"

"Okay," Rukia said, cutting Ichigo off, keeping eye contact with Urahara. Yoruichi grinned, finished her fish crackers, and said, "That's my Kuchiki. So its next week on Wednesday, one week from tomorrow. Better get writing Bunny-Chan." Turning away, Yoruichi dragged Urahara away (he still was hiding his face with his fan), leaving the room in silence, which was quickly broken as the bands talked.

"Bunny-Chan?! Did she just call you Bunny-Chan?!" Ichigo said, trying oh-so-very-hard not to laugh.

Blushing Rukia hid her face with her hood of her pink sweater. "So, I think bunnies are cute! What of it? Don't dis the bunnies, Carrot, or I'll do something to you…," she said, her eyes glinting evilly.

Sweating slightly, Ichigo looked away. "Okay, okay, haha, if you like them that much I won't. **Bunny-Chan**."

This earned him a very powerful kick in the shins, leaving him hunched over and hugging the throbbing limb as the girl walked away with a huff. 'Damn, I'd hate to be on the wrong team if I played soccer with her. She and Karin are going to LOVE each other.' He thought, referring to how both his sister and Rukia both loved to kick him.

(~)A cookie to anyone who can tell me who I stole this from :D

(~/~) The version by Carpark North, not the Killers. Though that's a good version too. XP

So I just want to clear some stuff up-Yes I'm doing a bunch of pairings, but I'm only going to focus on 3 pairs, majority. So all the pairings in this story are: Matsumoto and Hisagi, Uryuu and Orihime, Hitsugaya and Hinamori (maybe), Renji and Tatsuki, and Ichigo and Rukia(maybe).

The pairings I'm focusing on are The HitsuxHina, IchixRuki, and RenxTats. If you like the other pairings, sorry, but I won't be able to focus on them much, since it would draw the story out for to long and the chapters would take forever to do. So yah, I'm just saying, if you like the pairings I said I was focusing on, you'll probably like my story (maybe), but if you like the other pairings, there won't be a whole lot of romance. Sorry :P haha

Anywho, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. Here are some cookies for you XD (passes out cookies) enjoy!

And if you want a cookie, but you didn't get one since you didn't review, I'll give you another one if you review for this chapter :) and I won't have to set the Llamas from Hell and Homework on you. :D Sound like a deal? Hahaha


End file.
